Doubts
by TheCherryBlossumWriter
Summary: Zatanna starts to think that she has nothing to offer Dick. She doesn't have money to buy him gifts as much as he buys gifts for her, and she drags him down with her problems. What happens when she tells Dick this... (100 times better than the summary. Read, Favorite, and Review!)


**Feeling kind of down lately, since I just had the biggest fight with my friends, or more like sisters. So result...sad, hurt/comfort.**

 **Doubts**

Zatanna sat on her bed in the cave, her hands fiddling with the beautiful charm bracelet Dick had gotten her the last time they'd seen each other, which was 3 days ago. When she asked why, he just shrugged and said, "Because I wanted too."

She knew Dick had money, he was son of Bruce Wayne for goodness sake! Zatanna on the other hand...it's not like she has money. She's too busy for a job between school and missions.

It's not fair to him that he doesn't ever get anything in return. He lets her _drag him down_ with her daddy issues...he _buys_ her stuff like expensive charm bracelets and silver lockets...it's just not fair.

Zatanna's thoughts shattered at the sound of a knock on the door. 'Oh great please don't let it be-'

"Zee? You there?" A voice asked through the door.

'Dick.' she finished in her head. 'Maybe if I don't answer, he'll go away.' Zatanna thought. She stood still and silent.

"Zee. Come on, Zee. Megs said she hasn't seen you leave your room since our date, three days ago, and she's been bringing you food. Let me in, Zee." Dick said through the door.

Silence.

"Okay..." Dick sang.

Not more than 2 minutes later the lady-like voice announced, "Override Robin B01. Welcome."

"Zee?" Dick asked standing by the door. He could see her tear stained cheeks even in the darkness. Dick wore his green hoodie and his black jeans. He threw his shades on the nearby dresser and ran to the raven haired magician. "Zee what's wrong?" Dick asked.

"I...I think we should...break up.." Zatanna said through sniffles. Turning away from Dick, who had took a seat next to her on her bed. Zatanna clenched her eyes shut to stop more tears from falling.

Dick's expression was blank. He stopped trying to reach for Zee and placed his hands at his side, his head head fell.

"Why?" Dick asked softly.

"What do you mean why...it's...just not working, Dick." Zatanna said in a shaky voice.

"Cut the crap, Zee!" Dick said louder, his voice filled with anger and sadness. "2 years can't just be changed in three days! Three days ago we were having the time of our lives and don't say that you didn't have fun that night." Dick shot back, holding back his own tears. "What's really going on, Zatanna..." Dick said softer, taking her hand in his.

Zatanna turned back to look at him, she was shocked to see that tears were brimming his already red eyes. "You wanna know the truth Dick? The truth is that I have nothing to give you. This relationship isn't benefiting you in any way. You buy me all this stuff for no reason and I barely have enough money to buy you a new game for our anniversary next month. Then there's the fact that I drag you down with all my problems. I'm sure you have better things to do then comfort some girl that lost her father 2 years ago. " Zatanna ranted, tears streaming down her face.

Dick looked up at her, shocked. "Zee..." He whispered lovingly, using his thumb to wipe away most of the tears. "I don't need a new game or anything. You don't have to buy me anything, and I love comforting you. The sight of you in pain in anyway hurts me and if I get to take that pain away from you..." Dick smiled sadly. "And okay, I spoil you, a lot. But that's because I finally have someone to spoil. I didn't get the chance to buy my parents presents and gifts...and now I get to buy you gifts and..." Dick sighed. "Don't ever thing that you have nothing to offer me. You're smile lights up my world. Your hugs mean the world to me. You laugh, makes me happy. And you're kisses-" Zatanna interrupted him by crashing her lips onto his, tears streaming down her face. "So I'm guessing we're still girlfriend and boyfriend?" Dick smirked.

Zatanna laughed softly. "I love you so, so much."


End file.
